James and Amy
by Diannadinh
Summary: There is a girl named Amy who became the princess of hell. A guy named James who is about the same age as Amy was sent to assassinate her. As he first saw her, he cause a little interest in her and realizes that she can be a nice person and fell in love with her. James began to protect Amy instead of assassinating Amy.
1. Chapter 1- Gaining the power

James and Amy

Chapter 1: Gaining the power  
I had no idea what was going on. I was walking down the streets and I felt a intense pain that has hit my head from the behind. I woke up in a strange room. "Amy Castello!" said a strange deep voice that had echoed in the atmosphere. I was laying on a odd floating item. I had nothing on except a blanket that covered my bare body. "Who's there?" I said as I flushed. "Amy Castello, I am the devil that is the opposite of heaven. I have the power that can make you immortal just like me. Although I'm from hell, I can make you incredibly strong for your young age." said the mysterious voice. What he was saying didn't make any sense to me. A devil that is opposite from earth? Is it possible that I am in hell? I look around and I see there's a fiery flooring area everywhere. I see people getting punished and whipped. I got scared just by the sight of it, why am I here? I shaken in fear, unable to speak. "You are the chosen one. You can only worship me. No one must know about your power that I am about you give to you. You are the princess of this fiery aura. You are the woman who can only worship me. You are the only woman who is trustworthy enough to take this power." said the mysterious voice. "Wh-what power?" I said forcefully, trying not to let my voice crack by how much fear I'm experience which I failed to do. "Don't question me! I will not repeat myself. But since you're the next princess of the generation, I'm going to make you incredibly strong! You can not die, but if anyone defeats you, you won't be able to enter heaven. Now, this may hurt a bit." The voice has said. The atmosphere went pitch dark, I couldn't see a thing! I try to look around and I felt the blanket fly off exposing my bare body. I flushed and screamed as I felt a amazingly intense pain that has hit my back. I fell on my knees and I felt a extraordinary pain the has struck my stomachs making my stand up. I look down I see I'm gushing with blood. I began to shake in fear worrying, I couldn't see anything. I can hear the laughter of the mysterious man as I bled out. Lights came back on and before I could see anything, all I see is a mysterious man running and the voice screaming "Get him!". I saw a glimpse of a handsome man with dark brown hair. I see him dodge every attack from all of the devils minions as he attacks back. While my eyes closed out of my control, I could hear swords clinging and the devil groaning in despair. Before I could do anything, I have lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2- My Massive Strength

Chapter 2: My Massive Strength  
I woke up in my bed, fully clothed. I felt weak but again, muscular. I use my strength to get up even though I could still feel the pain in my stomach and back. I walk in front of the mirror. I look perfectly fine but I really am not. Was it all just a dream? I questioned myself. I lifted up my shirt a bit to see if my stomach or back was any different. My stomachs had a large scar struck across in a straight line. I gasped in fear knowing that it wasn't a dream of mine. I turned around and I see my back a extremely long scar line that went diagonal. I quickly put down my shirt and I see my eye changing color. I looked into the mirror and my eyes went from a dark brown color into a bright red. I fell back shaking in fear. I couldn't believe what was happening. Is this just a second dream? I quickly got up and pinched myself, I felt the pain so it wasn't a dream. I quickly looked into the mirror and I see my eyes fall back into my dark brown shade of color. "Amy!" My mother has shouted. "Yes?" I shout back. "Get ready and come down in about 30 minutes! I need to have a chat with you!" My mother shouted. I quickly grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and set it out as I ran off to go get a shower. As I quickly stripped, I saw in the mirror, an odd thing that I've never seen on my shoulder. It wasn't a birthmark, it wasn't a scar. It was far to wide and big to be a scar. I leaned closer into the mirror and see a odd symbol that was marked into my body. It looked like someone has grabbed a sharp-thick knife and carved a symbol deep into my body. I quickly hopped into the shower hopping everything was just a sick joke. But then again, there's a queasy feeling in my scarred stomach telling me that it's not. As I finished showing and clothing I ran downstairs. "Mom I'm ready! What do you need to tell me?" I say trying to act normal. "Honey, you're 18 now. I think it's best that you finally get your first job. Your father who works 24/7 can't treat you like a little baby anymore. You need to understand that." My mom said. My fist clenched into the stone table of ours. "Why do I need a job? Dad always have the money." I said knowing that I sound like a spoiled brat. "Don't be so spoiled! Your after does not have an endless amount of money! You need to understand that! Don't be a complete, selfish, fool!" My mom said. "I AM NOT A FOOL!" I said, without any control, I punched The stone table. It crumbled into pieces. I look over at my mom and I see her speechless, shaking with fear. She wasn't the only one who was shaking in fear. I look at my hand and see it undamaged. What is this mysterious power? "Now you're defiantly going to need a job to pay for that. Usually you're a weak twig. I'm guessing while your father ah custody of you trained you. But I've never seen anyone punch a stone table into piece without a single scratch in their hands.." My mom said shaking in fear trying to act normal. I began shaking, clenching t jaw together to keep it from chattering. "I'll go out and look for a job.." I said in despair. "Okay. Honey, I would pay for the table but you know that I am not as rich as your father. I'm sorry but it's time to stop being lazy." My mom said. I grabbed my purse and walked out. What's happening to me? I punched the stone table in anger and it shattered into micro-pebbles. My mom was shaking in fear. I past a store called "Smack N' Shack", that had a help wanted sign. I walk in and it sure had a crowd of people. Maybe I could get a job here. My friend Mary Jane works here. She always tells me how good the pay is here. So I figured, why not work here?


	3. Chapter 3- James the Assassin

Chapter 3: James the Assassin  
As I walked in through the shop, a tall man with black hair turned around as soon as I approached the counter. "Hello there! What can I help you with?" The man asked. "I'm here to speak with the boss." I said. "Well you're looking at him!" the man said. I was in shock, because he looks far too young to be a owner of such a place. He has the face of an angel and silky black hair with bright blue eyes. He looked like he was only 17. "Excuse me? How old are you?" I asked, "I'm 22, anyway, what did you need to speak with me about?" the man said with sincere. "I would like to apply for a job." I said. "Sweet! You got it. Come here by tomorrow by 1PM. I look forward into seeing you." The man said turning away about to leave, "Wait!" I said as he stopped with my words, "don't I need an application?", I asked. "I said, just be here by 1PM." The man said as he turned back around. I began to feel a shiver running down my spine. I could've sworn his eyes were a bright blue just like I said earlier. But instead, as soon as he turned around, his eyes were a golden yellow. I quickly walk out the door, hoping that I was just imagining things. As I walked down the street, I didn't know whether or not if I should be scared or happy. I was so happy that I got my first job already that I already felt my first smile glide across my face for the first time in 2 years. I found myself humming a happy song. I still couldnt believe that I got my first job so easily! the boss was quite attractive for his age, I have to say. But the way he said "I said, just be here by 1PM" made me kinda nervous. Not only his words made me shiver but his eyes did too. They were blue, I could've sworn. But...then his eyes were golden yellow when he turned around and faced me again. As long as I have a job, I guess everything is okay. I began humming some more hoping that all that stuff will get off my mind. Then suddenly, I heard a random thud from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw no one in sight. No one was out on these streets and normally, no one ever is. This is a street that I've discovered in my own because it is a shortcut back to my moms house. I turned back around quickening my pace. I had a horrible feeling that's telling me that someone is following me. I began quickening my pace more and more as that feeling got more intense, then suddenly I felt a extreme pain that has struck my body making me fall onto my knees. My arms started moving on their own out of my control. I began to groan and scream in agony because of this pain. Then I heard a strange voice that came from behind saying, "Hey! You're actually kinda cute!", as I used my strengths and efforts to looks up, I see a strange tall man who looks like my age move to stand in front of me. He had a black robe on with white symbols all over it. He has silky, dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes. His arm was out as if he was was playing with a puppet. He was quite handsome and muscular. "Who are you?" I asked, shaking with fear, still in pain. "The names James Jones. I am a assassin from heaven. And I believe you're Amy Castello." The man said. I looked at him in shock, "how do you know my name?" I asked, trying to sound tough. "I came from heaven. I know everyone's name" the man said with a cheeky smile, "and I know that you're the princess of hell. I have no other choice but to kill you. It's pitiful that I have to let such a glorious girl go to waste. But it's my job, I cannot betray my master. Just like you can't betray yours." he continued. I began shaking in fear. I shouldn't stop chattering from how much I was shaking. He moved his hand up and so did I out of my own control. So he is controlling me! "Tell me about the demon." he commanded. He gave me a sharp glare with a serious look, his eyes turned cold and he wouldn't stop looking at me with such seriousness. "I know nothing about the demon!" I said, "I know you do. Don't lie, now. I can easily finish my job and kill you with a single move of my hands.", he said. He began tightening his hands and I began feeling a amazing amount of pain throughout my whole body. I couldn't stop screaming from so much pain, "tell me, or else I have to kill you. I don't want to hurt you now, Amy. Just tell me or face the consequences." the man said. He still continues looking at me with such a serious look. "I swear that I really don't! I know nothing about the demon! I didn't know that I was going to become the princess of hell! All I know is that I woke up in a strange room, and there was a voice and I believe that it was the demons. He was telling me about giving me power. Then he began torturing me and gave me a extremely painful scars on my stomach and back. That's all I know! I swear that I know nothing else!" I said shaking in fear. He lowers his hands and I felt the pain leave and I lost balance and fell on my knees. "Wow, I really don't want to hurt you though, but" he pulled out a sword. "it's my job." he continues. He walks closer to me and I can barely move. He poked my forehead with his index finger and I fell back because of my lost of balance. Then he crawled ontop on me I began to flush. "There has to be more details that you know." James said. "Tell me them." He commanded. "Just let me go! I know nothing!" I raised a hand and he quickly grabbed both of my hands and pinned me down with one of his hands, still leaving the other with a sword. "Now now, let's not be hasty! I really don't wanna hurt such a beautiful girl like you. You weren't like the others who we have unsuccessfully assassinated. Amy, just tell me. Please. I want to get this over with. I really don't wanna hurt you. You look pure by looking at your eyes and not someone who would worship that demon. Just tell me." James said with sincere. "If you don't, then I'll just kill you." James said with a smile. How could someone smile with such words like that. I began to squirm around, struggling to escape. I was still in fear just by looking at the sword he was wielding in his other hand. I had no other choice but to knee his groin. Before he said another word, I yanked up my knee and he fell to the other side dropping the sword and letting me go. I quickly got away from under him. "It's improper for a stranger to crawl ontop of a lady like me like that!" I said. "You sure are feisty and cute." James said looking up to me. His eyes didn't look golden yellow anymore. They looked bright emerald green. I got scared and quickly turned around running with such a amazing speed. "And I told you! The name is James!" I heard him call out still groaning in pain. I ran and ran far away until I couldn't see him in sight. What was that man? I ran to a near by building hiding behind it in case James might come after me and find me. I fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees. What did that man want from me? His eyes were golden yellow, but when he looked up and made eye contact with me, his eyes turned into a emerald green color. I couldn't stop shaking of fear and I could've sworn that my heart is stopping every 5 seconds. Everything began to blur and I saw a bright white light and I fell to the side.


	4. Chapter 4- My Past

Chapter 4- My Past  
As I was unconscious, I began to dream. It shows my past by the time I was 16 years old. It shows where I lost my happiness. There I was in my mansion, with my mother and father perfectly happy. I loved seeing them both happy when they were still alive. I went out and went to get some food for the family. Then suddenly, I heard a large explosion. There I was, panicking, turning around seeing my mansion on fire, along with my beloved father and mother together. I dropped all of my money and food that I've bought and rushed to my mansion, ignoring all the shrieking and the "excuse you!" lectures. I ran into the mansion not caring about the fire. I run into the living room and see my own father there, dead. He sat in our old chair that was as old as dirt. He was laying there with his head bowed down the ground, I took a step closer to see if he really was dead, then suddenly I heard a shriek saying "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" said the voice. It was mother! I quickly ran upstairs and I see my mother laying on the ground with broken glass everywhere. Not caring about the glass, I ran to her and held my own beloved mother in my arms. "You need to run, find a place to hide! Quickly!" My mother said. "Mom! Stay with me! I can't live alone! I need you.." I said, "baby don't cry or worry about me. You need to find safety quickly. We're getting targeted." My mother said. I ended up crying either way, I was speechless. "Go.." My mom said, "I'll always be here..for...you..." My mother said. After that I could tell she stopped breathing, I kept calling her name and crying. I couldn't stop crying. She was gone, along with my beloved father. I set her down gently still crying. I tried to run for safety like she requested before she past away. I kept running and running and there he was. There was a man. He had a large knife in his hand covered in blood. He looked at me with these devious eyes. I could barely walked and suddenly the police has barged in. I stood there, sweating from the fire heat, traumatized by the gruesome scene that's goes on. The man stabbed the police right through his gut. The man sliced another police into bits. A police was somehow able to get up and shoot him right in the head. And that all happened, right in front of me. I pasted out from such a scene at that time. I then woken up from a bed and there were my new parents laying there. I couldn't make sense on what they were saying cause I have just woken up. I see a woman with long black hair and green eyes. I see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked exactly like my new father and mother. The doctors walks up to me and says "These are your new parents. You're still a minor so there for, we had to put you up for adoption. They were willing to take you off our hands. Please, be safe". I looked at them and the woman said "Hi sweetie! I'm Lilly Swan. This is your new father Michael Swan". The scene from my dream suddenly fades and I'm in another part of my memory dream. I woken up for bed and hear Lilly and Michael yelling. I sneakily rushed down and I hear them yelling. "You bitch!" Michael yelled. Michael slapped Lilly across the face and pulled out a knife. Out of my control I ran downstairs saying, "DAD!" And there they were starring at me. Michael lowered down the knife and put it back on the table. "I'm moving out! We're officially divorced!" Michael said. He runs up stairs and I look over at Lilly who was shaking with fear, crying. I walked over and Lilly looks up. "Amy..." She says. "Amy...", her voice began to echo and everything seemed to brighten up. Everything turned white and I have woken back up and see myself laying in bed. Lilly is there looking at me all worried. "Amy! What has happened?! A man found you and took you to the hospital!" Lilly said. "What man?" I asked, "He was about your age. He was tall and had brown hair. I believe he said his name was James.." Lilly said. Don't screw around with me! James threatened that he was going to kill me and he takes me to the hospital? Am I possibly in another dream? I whipped off the blanket, using my strengths to try to get up. "Amy! Don't push yourself!" Mom said. "I'm fine, mother. Please don't worry about me." I said. I hopped off of bed, "mom, can we go home?" I asked, "is that okay doctor?" Lilly asks. The doctor looks at me and turned back to my mother, "by the way she easily got up and how she's standing, I guess so.." The doctor says in shock. As we leave, the doctor watched me like a hawk. He had golden yellow eyes as well.


	5. Chapter 5- Angels and Demons

Chapter 5- Angels and Demons  
As Lilly and I went home, I didn't say a thing. Lilly kept lecturing me saying that I need more rest. She didn't seem to ask about my new job at all. I hopped out of the car as we arrived at home, "mom." I said, "I have a computer project. I promise ill rest after I research some details." I continued. "Okay sweetie, do you want me to bring you warm milk or ice cold water? Or some hot chicken noodled soup?", mom says, "no thanks. I'll just do my research and I'm going to go get some rest.", I said. I ran upstairs and onto the computer. I decided to do some research on angels. There was a paragraph that tells you about types of angels. Prisoned angels, assassin angels, pure angels, and many more types. From what James have told me, he told me he was a assassin. There was also another paragraph that tell you more about angels. Such as, telling apart from angels and humans. The signs are "golden yellow eyes, incredible strength, flawless features" and there's a symbol somewhere marked on their bodies. My eyes glanced over at the assassin angels. I remembered James telling me about how he was an assassin from heaven. There was a paragraph that had said "Assassin angels are angels who worship god and destroy members of hell. Assassin angels all have special abilities and extraordinary strength. They are fast, fearless, they can lift up a boulder easily with the tip of their pinky. They wear black robes covered in symbols that shows which side they are on. Assassin angels can easily murder anyone under 5 seconds with their special abilities, even without physically touching them", a chill ran down my spine. I remember how James had a black robe covered in symbols. The symbols looked as if they were in a shape of a sun and blades morphed together. James eyes went from golden yellow into this bright green eyes. James pinned me down and I couldn't even get him to move a centimeter while trying to shake him off. James had an odd power that nearly killed me. He was controlling me and hurting me in some odd way. And he did have flawless features as well.. Could it be that James really is an Assassin Angel? That reminds me, it's not only James who had these side effects. The doctor had golden yellow eyes. It was an unnatural color to be born with. The owner of Smack N' Shack had blue eyes that turned into this golden yellow. Could they be angels as well? The doctor and the owner both had flawless features as well. I went back and started looking up for demons. The signs of demons are "red eyes, incredible strength, anger issues, mood swings", it shows many different type of demons. Bad Demons, Fiery Demons, Assassin Demons, and many more. What caught my attention was "The Princess of Hell". I clicked the linked and there was a paragraph about the princesses. "The Princess of Hell all began with a princess. She was the worse princess known to man kind. She punished people, murdered hundreds, laughed at poors, and destroyed many homeless animals lives. She soon than vanished and was sent to hell. She somehow managed to make the demon of hell bow for her. She gained the name "The Princess of Hell", her crown has began to pass down for many generations to the next chosen one who has the princesses blood in them.", and I'm the next generation sadly. I had to go through that torture just because I have the princess of hells blood inside of me. I began to shiver and shut down the computer. I got up and looked into the mirror and see my eyes turn into a fiery red. Why me?! WHY ME?! I wonder to myself. I punched the mirror and it shatter into pieces. I fell down to the ground crying into my hands. I don't want to be princess of hell. I don't want to be know as the princess who punishes and murders people and all that horrible stuff. Lilly walks in, "Amy! Quickly let me see your hands!" My mother said. I didn't have a single scratch anywhere, "Amy, how are unharmed when you were sitting on glass?" My mother asked. "Just quickly go to bed. I'll get this mess cleaned up." My mother said. I walked over to my bed and rested myself under the blanket, "Sleep tight..." She continues. As my eyes closed, I saw a glimpse of her eyes and her eyes weren't green anymore! They turned into a golden yellow. She turned around getting a dust pan and a broom. "Mom.." I said before she left to go fetch the broom, "yes?" My mother has said as she turned around. Her eyes were green again. "Never mind. Night." I said feeling relieved. Maybe I was imagining things.


	6. Chapter 6- First Day at Work

Chapter 6- First Day at Work  
I wake up and look at the time. It was 9:30 AM. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom brushing my teeth, which took me about 5 minutes. I quickly stripped and hopped into the shower and washed myself, which took me 30 minutes. I got out and looked at the time and it was 10:05. I have at least almost 2-3 hours till I go to work. I got ready, did my hair, did my make up, which took me 40 minutes. I still have plenty of time. I just can't wait to go out for my first job! I went downstairs and see Lillie making breakfast. "Good morning, Mom!" I said. "Hello darling! I made you breakfast." Mom said, "wow! Thanks!" I said, I grabbed the plate and brought it next to the mother. My plate had scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and crispy bacon. "Are you excited to work a Smack N' Shack?" Lillie asks, I looked up all shocked. "How did you know I was working there?" I asked, Lillie looks at me with a smile. "Oh sweetie, I'm your mother. I know everything. You know Andrew Pates?" Lillie asks. "No...-" "Well he's the owner. I'm good friends with him and he told me that my own beautiful daughter stopped by to apply for a job! He said he knew you were my daughter, and he heard many good things about you. He knew by heart that you were job potential so he gave you the job!" Lillie said. She's been acting odd lately. Ever since I became the Princess of Hell, she hasn't squealed or even showed a single motion since I accidentally destroyed that stone table. She is very naive and always worries. But lately she's been very easy going. And now, it seems like she's been scared of me and more worried about herself. Lately, she's been very odd. "Um, mom-" I said, "Oh look! It's 12:45 already! You should probably go and rush to your job. You don't wanna loose it on the very first day now do you?" Lillie interrupts. I looked at the time and flew off my chair. "You're right! Bye mom!" I said. I grabbed my purse and threw on my sweater and rushed off. I felt like someone was watching me as I walked. Before I could even open the door to smack n' shack, the owner already flung the door open wide for me to walk in. "Amy! You made it!" The owner says. "Uh, yes! Where do we begin?" I asked as I walked in and looked around. The owner looks at me with his deep blue eyes with a gentle smile. "I don't believe that I have introduced myself, now have I?" The owner said, "Your name is Andrew Pates. I already know." I said, he gives me shocked look, "How did you know?" Andrew asked with a serious look. "My adopted mom told me. Lillie Swan." I said, he gives me a sharp look and looks away with a glare, as if he were angry. "Has she said anything else about me?" Andrew asks with such a serious, dangerous tone. Just the way he looks at me and the way he speaks makes me quiver in fear. "N-No, all she said was that you guys were close friends. N-Nothing else." I said, "Good!" Andrew says as he looks at me with a smile. He looked a bit relieved as if he were hiding something. By the way he's acting, now I know that whatever is going on includes my mom. "Now, follow me so we can begin." Andrew said walking away. I quickly snapped out of thinking mode and followed him as we walked into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen, I see nothing spotless white everywhere. There was a shiny dish washer, a shiny sink, and shiny everything. It looks as though someone cleans it every 5 minutes. "Over here we have the grill," Andrew says pointing at a shiny grill, "this here, is where you place all of our finest steaks and meat. Now over here," he continues walking me toward the freezer, "is the freezer. It has just about everything you need. The freezer here is your best friend." Andrew says. He opens the freezer and a puff of cold air came out. I look in and I'm amazed by everything! It was so roomy in side and has many things, such as mayonnaise, buns, patties, hotdogs, steaks, ham, and just about everything! "And this here is your second best friend," Andrew says handing me a spatula. It was just as shiny and clean like everything else. Everything is so clean and neat just like my moms house. Everything in my moms house is spotless exept my room. I'm kinda used to being in shiny, spotless places like this. This makes me feel like I'm at home. "Goodbye!" Andrew says as he walks away. "Wait!" I said, "don't I need to learn recipes, and many more things? All you did was give me a tour." I said. Andrew looks at me with such a serious but nice face. His beautiful eyes were looking straight into mine, he began taking steps closer to me and I felt my face heat up that I looked away. I felt someone's hand touch my chin and lift me up and my eyes were together with Andrews eyes. "Don't worry so much about it. Just make yourself cozy. You're new here, you need to get used to things around here. If you have any questions, just ask me." Andrew said. "But, I'm suppose to be working now, so shouldn't I be?" I asked, "Once again, just have a little look around. Try to get used to things. If you push yourself too hard. You don't be successful. So before you start working, just sit back and relax" Andrew said. I felt his hand go away from my chin and my face dropped, before I said another word, "Please." Andrew said with such a kind voice. How did he do that?! I felt my mind go completely blank, I didn't even know what I was talking about now. "Just sit back and relax. Have a chat with one of our workers, Mary Jane." Andrew said. He then walks away as I still stood there trying to remember what we were talking about. I felt as if, he threw a charm at me and I ended up forgetting about everything.


	7. Chapter 7- My Only Friend

Chapter 7- My only friend  
As I walked around and I see my friend Mary Jane. She is so pretty that I envy her. She has beautiful brown hair with blue eyes. Her skin isn't pale or tan, but it's perfect. She doesn't have a single mole or freckle. She hardly ever gets acne or blackheads. Many boys have huge crushes on her. She has a perfect slim and skinny body. Her chest is a perfect size, it's not too big or too small. Her rear end is pretty big, but not very big. She is short but has the looks of a model. Then there's me. I have dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. I have freckles on my face and a mole on my leg. I'm short but I do have a little fattening in my stomach and it's been getting bigger since the past 2 years after that tragic. I am flat in both ways, I am not as flawless as Mary. "Amy!" Mary squeals as she sees me. She walks towards me with a smile. She has a cute dimple on the right side of her cheek and her teeth are as white as snow. "Hi! How are you?" I asked, "I'm doing great! I heard you're working here now!" Mary said, "the owner wouldn't stop talking about you since yesterday. Who knows, he may be interested in you!" Mary said with a flirty voice. "Has he ever thrown a charm at you?" I asked changing the subject, "well, no. He is really cute I'll admit for a 22 year old. I have seen him throw a charm at this one girl before. He lifted up this one girls chin to level up with his face and kissed her hand." Mary said, she looked a little bit jealous. "Oh, and has he really talked about me?" I asked, "Yeah. He kept saying "we have a new worker and her name is Amy Castello! Please be gentle to her! Do not bother he or I'll fire you! Do not flirt with her!" and I think he called you beautiful once." Mary said. I know Mary is not a liar, she's the most honest person I have ever met. She's just perfect, she's like a made up cartoon cause no one is ever that perfect as she is. I flushed a little as she told me he called me beautiful. I look at the corner of my eye and I see Andrew starring right at Mary and I. I felt a bit uncomfortable. "Boss is looking at us. I should probably get back to work." Mary said. "Wait! Can I work with you?" I asked, "but you just started! The boss will kill me. When I got my job here, he kept me from working for the first few days and then finally let me have it." Mary said. Few days?! What am I suppose to do for a few days here? I walked up to Andrew who stopped starring. "Andrew! I'm not so sure about just standing around for a few days. Is there anything I could possibly do?" I asked, "Aww, Amy. I guess you're pretty eager. So I'll just give you a task." Andrew said. He pulled out a mini notebook out of his pocket and wrote a few things down. As he finished, he ripped out the paper handing it to me, "this is a grocery list, sorta. We're pretty low on a few supplies. So here's a task that you can do!" Andrew says, he pulled out another piece of paper and wrote something else down. He also pulled out his wallet. He hands me the paper which had his number on it. "If you have any trouble finding some things, just give me a call." Andrew said as he pulled out a bunch of money. He hands me the money without even counting it! "Oh no, I can't take that! Please, keep your money. I'll pay for the stuff my own!" I said. "Just take it, please. I can't possibly let a new worker do that!" Andrew said. I looked at the money and at him with a shocked look. He looks so serious and as if he was begging me to take it. He wiggled it around and gives me the "what-are-you-waiting-for" look with a smile. I slowly took it, "good! Cya soon!" Andrew said as he walks away. That was a bit odd. I walk outside and it looks as if the sun will be setting soon. I rushed to the grocery store, passing a strange man dressed in all white. I caught a glimpse of his hair which was blonde. He didn't even look up or moved when I passed him. I walked in and began to read the grocery list. "3 pounds of butter, 6 green apples, 7 jars of ketchup" the list said. I looked around, wandering until I found the items. I found pounds of butter. I went over to go get some, and then I felt a strange feelings as if someone was watching every move I make. I turned around and I didn't see a single person. I slowly grabbed 3 butters and shoved it into my grocery basket. I walked to the fruit section and looked for green apples. I heard a small footstep from behind me that made me jump. I quickly turned around, and there was just an old lady who was giving me an odd look. I awkwardly looked away and grabbed 6 apples and out them in a bag. I placed the bag into my basket as I walked away as I still felt like someone was watching me. I quickly ran to the place where there were ketchup and threw in 7 jars, and then I quickly ran to the cashier, panting like a freak. I couldn't escape that feeling as if someone was watching me. As the cashier was checking out my items, I looked around and didn't see anyone else around me who would be watching me. I looked out the window and I still see that strange man with white on outside. He still hasn't moved a single but. "That'll be 27.99" the cashier said, I handed them a 50 that the owner gave me. He gave me about 100 dollars when the items weren't that expensive. "Keep the change!" I said as I ran out. As I quickly ran to smack n' shack I noticed that the strange man has finally looked up. He continued starring at me as my pace slowed down. I felt a bit odd about this , that I frozen for a little and was unable to continue running like a maniac. I began to slowly walk to smack n' shack as I still knew that he was still starring at me from behind when I passed him. As I walked into smack n' shack, I see every worker cleaning up. "We're closing already?" I asked, "duh! It's 7:30." One worker said, "quiet!" Andrew shouted. "I see you have finished the task." Andrew said. "Where do you want me to put these?" I asked trying to catch my breath still. "Just hand them to me and you can leave." Andrew said. "Bye Amy! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mary said, with her kind and gentle smile.


	8. Chapter 8- He Gained My Trust

Chapter 8- He Gained my Trust  
As I walked out, I noticed that the strange blonde man wasn't there anymore. "Weird.." I thought to myself. I began to walk like a normal person back home. No one was outside at the moment. Everyone is still inside of Smack N' Shack cleaning. So it was only me who was walking around. I still felt odd. It wasn't the same feeling that I had earlier. It's the type of feeling that I felt as if I was in trouble. I began to slow down a little but more as I walked, and then suddenly, "Where do you think you're going?" A strange voice has said. I frozen right at the spot to those words. It sounded dangerous and threat like, it sounded like a teenage man was speaking to me. I turned around and I see a man with red-like hair. His eyes were yellow and he had a black robe on with symbols all over it. "Wh-Who a-are you?" I asked shaking in fear. "I'm Elliot Jackson. I am an assassin angel. You don't have to introduce me to yourself. I know who you are, exactly. You're Amy Castello, the princess of hell." Elliot said. He takes steps closer to me. I couldn't stop shaking in fear that I fell back attempting to try to run. I couldn't move cause I was frozen! I couldn't stop shaking in fear, every step he took made my heart beat grow stronger and stronger. "Since that petty little James couldn't do the job right, I guess I have no other choice but to kill you myself!" Elliot said. As he stood against me, face to face, he looked at me with a shock look. "Impossible! How do you have the looks of someone who is pure when you worship the devil?" Elliot said with a shock look. He pulled out a large sword, "guess I still have no other choice though!" Elliot said. "What do you want from me?!" I squealed, shaking in fear. "Silence!" Elliot screams as he raised his hand. He smacked me as hard as he could across my face. I felt myself fall to the ground, holding my cheek. I felt it inflammating from such pain from one little smack. "I don't want to hurt you," Elliot said, "but it's my job." He continues. He raised his sword in the air as I was still lying down, I look up and he looked at me with a scary face. I was still frozen that I could barely move! "You're end is here!" Elliot says, as he threw the sword downward, I felt time slowing down. I closed my eyes tightly shut, prepared for whats about to happen. I couldn't believe that I was about to die at this exact spot, over something I didn't have any control of! At the last second, I knew that it was coming, and then I heard something as if it was groaning in pain, but it wasn't me. I slowly opened my eyes and I see Elliot on his hands and knees as he dropped the sword. "James?!" Elliot said with a shocked face. I turned around and I see James standing there, holding out one arm as if he was controlling Elliot. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Elliot." James said with a cheeky voice, "what do you think you're doing?!" Elliot yelled. "What I'm doing is protecting Amy. I can't possibly let anyone harm her. You wouldn't understand even if explained it to you." James said. James looks at me with these emerald green eyes. I still laid there, shaking in fear. I couldn't say a single word at all. "Amy," James said with a smile, I felt my face heat up a bit as he said my name with such a gentle tone. I look straight into his eyes as he spoke, "close your eyes. I wouldn't want you to see this." James said with a smile. As I closed my eyes, I heard Elliot scream "you traitor!" at the top of his lungs. After he said that, I could hear bones cackling and Elliot screaming in agony. I kept shutting my eyes tighter and tighter as he was screaming even more. I began to get more scared just by the sound of it. I couldn't take anymore gruesome noises! I began to panic and I took my hands and cuffed them over my ears tightly, and then I heard a large intense, nasty snap that has echoed. Then it went dead silent. I removed my hand from my ears, afraid to open my eyes. "You can open your eyes now." James said. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I see James pick up Elliot's sword, "it's a shame that I had to get rid of you." James said. He looked as thought he was sad that he did it, but he didn't look like he regretted murdering Elliot. I look over and I see Elliot's lifeless body. His limbs were twisted and some bones were twisted at some areas where it shouldn't be twisted at. His back looks as if a monster grabbed him and kneed him in half, just as simple as breaking a twig in half. I shaked in fear knowing that he was dead. I looked at James who kept starring at Elliot's sword. He began walking towards me and I was still frozen. I kept blinking nonstop, and he got closer and closer everything I blinked. I couldn't stop shaking in fear after that horrible moment. He held out one hand and I leaned back a little, gasping in fear. "Are you okay?" James said as he still held out his hand. I began to regain my strength as he spoke with me with his gentle voice. I looked at his hand and looked at him, giving him a glare. "I can get up myself!" I said, as I got up. "Why did you save me?" I asked, James looked away blushing a little bit on his cheeks. "Answer me! You we're suppose to assassinate me! Not save me, why did you save me? Why did you come for me to save me from Elliot?" I asked all confused, James still looked away blushing. "You wouldn't understand." James said, blushing more. "I don't know what has gotten into me. Even though I assassinated many people, and even murdered one of my own people, I can't hurt you. I know that you can be a good person. I just know." James said, without looking at me. "What are you trying to say?" I asked, I couldn't understand what was going on. He looks at with with his cheeks are red. He began to grin a little and looked straight at me with his green eyes. He got on one knee and bowed his head down to my feet. "What I'm trying to say is, I know you're a good person. I know you're not like the other princesses of hell. I know that you're being FORCED to worship that demon. But, I will never let a single living creature touch you or harm you. Since I know your true nature, I'll stand by your side and protect you till the end. I can't let such a beautiful woman go to waste over something she had no control of." James said with sincere. "Amy," James said looking up to me. His eyes turned golden yellow and his smile grew wider. "May I have permission to stand by your side and protect you till the end?" James said. He believes that I am truly a good person. He knows that I really am forced to worship the demon. I couldn't believe what was going on. I was be hunted down by James at first, but now he wants to protect me. "James.." I said, completely speechless. "I won't leave you out of my sight, no matter what." James said. My heart began to race faster. I felt my face heat up and I felt a strange feeling that I have never experienced before. My heart was pounding like crazy, and my hands were shaking. It wasn't fear or anything like that. He still looked at me with these golden eyes, waiting for my reply. I took a deep breath and looked straight at him, "Okay." I said, James looked at with such a generous look and a amazing smile. He got up and looked around. "It's extremely dark. It's too dark for you to even go home. Lillie will freak out if you came home this late. It's best that we find a place to stay at for the night. And then we'll try to find out a excuse. We could say that Andrew wanted you to take a night shift." James said. "How do you know about my job and my mom?" I asked. James jumped a little as if he gave away something that he shouldn't of have. "That's not something to worry about now. Come with me." James said as he grabbed my hand. We began to walk towards a street where I have never been at before.


End file.
